


Winter Days

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Blow Job, Brief dirty talk, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Ot6 smut, bad weather sex, bap nsfw, bossy himchan, cum swallow, cum swapping, dp, im not labeling them all, minor cum play, obedient junhong, they all swap partners, this is literally a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Not going to lie, guys, this is PWP in its true form. The guys spend a snowy winter day inside with each other, killing time and staying warm.





	Winter Days

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

All of BAP had looked at the upcoming weather and planned accordingly. Before the snow even started to fall, they had agreed to all bundle up in the living room of the dorm where Himchan, Jongup, and Youngjae lived. It was spacious and had the highest chance of not being too far damaged by the incoming weather.  
They had gone as a group to get groceries in preparation, including those for the three dogs they would have with them. Movies and games were rented, snacks aplenty gathered. Blankets and clothes were brought in and piled around the place, making the large rooms look smaller. None of the boys minded, however. It reminded them of their days past.  
With snow expecting to attempt to surpass the storm of 2011, they had plenty of time to enjoy reliving when they had time to sit and relax with each other as a group.

Everyone was piled up in the living room, Junhong and Jongup laughing often at the computer they were on while Youngjae and Daehyun bickered at the game they played, Himchan having nestled himself on the couch to watch the dogs getting along with some toys amidst the chaos. Yongguk was napping against Himchan’s side, their body heat more than enough of heater that, if the power went out, no one would suffer.  
As the day wore on and the snow piled up outside, the sun slipped away. Zelo was asked to turn the light on and he jumped to the opportunity, rustling Jongup who made a displeased noise when the computer was fully shoved onto his lap.  
The light flicked on and Yongguk made a grunting noise to which Junhong was drawn to. He paced behind the couch and leaned over, his tall frame making it so easy to bow across the couch and reach down to touch Yongguk. Himchan swatted his hand away half-heartedly so the maknae ignored it.  
He touched Yongguk’s cheek, flicking a few locks out of the way before touching down to a nose. There was a grunt and that deep voice, far deeper from sleep, rumbled outwards.  
“You’ll regret this.” Taking it as a personal goal, Junhong didn’t see that as a threat in the least. He touched along the bridge of Yongguk’s nose and then down, sliding back to a cheek and then that jawline. Yongguk opened up his eyes to look upwards at the obnoxious male.  
Just as the finger started to go for Yongguk’s neck, the small wiggle suggesting he was going to attempt to tickle, Yongguk pounced. Himchan shifted out of the way so fast it nearly tipped himself over, but he stopped just in time. Yongguk was up and tackling the maknae behind the couch, a shout of surprise the only signal to the room that anything had happened.  
Eyes turned to the back of the couch, Jongup pushing up and leaning back to see if he could see anything from his spot on the other couch but he couldn’t. Junhong yelped and laughed, tickling hands wrestling those long limbs in order to gain dominance over the youth.  
“Get a room!” Himchan murmured, to which gained a collective chuckle from everyone in the room. The reaction from the two behind the couch was far different as teeth flashed and Junhong, on reaction for some reason, bit. The flesh of an arm was hard, the muscle solid, but he still bit. Yongguk hissed and grunted, the sound turning into a low moan and Junhong stopped moving so fast it hurt. The two looked at each other and then upwards when Himchan popped his head up. Clearly, the man had heard the sound and came to inspect. Dark brows were high up on Himchan’s forehead as he looked to the two on the floor.  
“Which one of you just moaned?” He asked, tilting his head to the sid. Junhong snapped a finger at Yongguk’s face with the snap of his wrist. Looking betrayed, the leader gave a face to Junhong before looking back up. “Do it again.” Himchan murmured, face having turned coy.  
The youngest shifted, his body mostly underneath Yongguk’s, and looked up to his leader. With a small flush dawning the arch of his nose, he bit that arm again. Yongguk didn’t pull away, but rather pushed into it a little. He winced once more, muscles flexing through his body, and made the same mix of sounds as before.  
Watching Himchan, the two on the floor clearly wondered what that had been for but the male didn’t explain himself. Instead, he reached down and motioned. He didn’t have arms long enough to do much else but touch along Yongguk’s clothes, so he pulled back a little and urged the two up. Confused, they pushed up and stood. Curiously, Jongup was the only one actually paying attention to what was going on though it wasn’t possible of him to have heard anything.  
Youngjae and Daehyun were too focused in the game, but that was alright. At least for now. Jongup, though, had set the computer off to the side. Himchan, pushing up to his knees, tugged Yongguk’s face to his own and touched their noses.  
“I thought you only did that when I bit you…” His voice was low, seductive, and Yongguk found himself shaking his head rather than push away. They didn’t often partake in open displays of obvious affection like this. Their lips met, a grazing of a kiss that had Yongguk groaning, hands digging into the back of the couch.  
Junhong, feeling suddenly like a third wheel, shifted to give them space but Himchan reached out and grabbed hold of the maknae’s sweatpants. Everyone in the room wore relaxing clothes. Flushing harder, somewhat concerned his pants would be tugged down if he kept going backwards, the young male shuffled forwards a few inches.  
Himchan smiled at Junhong and Yongguk watched, curious. After a few solid heartbeats, Yongguk reached up and grabbed Junhong by the collar of his shirt and dragged the tall male downwards. Following the order obediently, the youth went all the way down. Himchan didn’t move way even when Junhong’s eyes went huge when he realized the destination of his own person.  
He had never even thought about what it would be like to kiss Himchan and yet there he was. The lips that met his were, honestly, beautiful. Junhong melted into it, more than willing to follow the lead of his hyungs. It felt so warm to have Yongguk grabbing his shoulder and keeping the kiss alive while Himchan opened up his mouth and pushed forward to taste inside of the maknae’s mouth. Junhong wasn’t sure what his hands were thinking, but they found themselves curled in clothing that felt like shirts but he wasn’t exactly in the right mind to care too much.  
The kiss turned far more heated as Himchan pulled on the young male and they started to navigate those long legs over the back of the couch. Yongguk helped, pushing Junhong at the very last of it. Junhong wiggled, going as Himchan’s hands bade him, and sat in that lap as his hyung turned to sit himself. Straddling that lap, he wasn’t paying attention to anything but the tongue in his mouth.  
Jongup, having watched this happen, couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed. The look on his face said it all but Yongguk noticed and curled a finger at the male, encouraging him over. Jongup blinked, unsure how to respond. He went motionless for so long that Yongguk buried a hand in Junhong’s hair and pulled those mouths apart.  
Panting, eyes glazed, Junhong looked to Yongguk. Himchan did, as well, wondering why they had been interrupted. Yongguk took a step back and craned Junhong’s neck so the male could see Jongup staring, watching. The pained look on mans face was enough to make the lust in Junhong halt and frown, wiggling in that lap. Hands at his hips kept him from detaching fully, but he wanted to.  
“Ask him over.” Yongguk encouraged to which Himchan nodded. A hand rose, smoothing up and under Junhong’s cotton shirt. With a small noise, the maknae decided that his hyung’s were to be listened to.  
Raising a hand, not trusting his voice, Junhong motioned for the other to come. This, more than anything Yongguk did, pulled the other. Rising slowly, legs unfolding, Jongup headed over. The uncertainty took the pained expression off of Jongup’s face. As the male sat next to Himchan on the couch, obviously feeling out of place, Himchan made the decision to take some lead away from Yongguk.  
Jongup was snagged, his face brought over and mouth opened by the aggressive way Himchan demanded without words to taste along other’s taste buds. Junhong, still on that lap, watched as Jongup started to relax just a bit, head tilting to deepen the kiss. Curiously, Junhong looked back to watch Yongguk who smiled at the three on the couch. He glanced to the two still playing games and gained a wicked glint to his eyes.  
Yongguk turned and headed over, walking right in front of the TV. With the maknae watching, the leader leaned down and grabbed Daehyun’s face. Both hands cupped the cheeks around plump lips right before Yongguk captured them with his own. Youngjae, startled, jumped so hard he dropped the controller. The blankets under him muted the fall and kept the controller safe. Staring at the two kissing, his jaw cracked open.  
Daehyun, stunned, could do nothing but stare at the close-up of his hyung. Youngjae snapped his attention to the rest of the room, trying to figure out what had just come over there leader, but found the three on the couch instead. Junhong smiled, feeling Himchan roll his hips upward into his own. It made him chew his lower lip which had Youngjae blush and blink rapidly.  
Without warning, Yongguk pulled from Daehyun and then snagged Youngjae. He brought the male close, their lips whispering across each others for a moment. Youngjae’s parted, anticipating, heartbeat picking up rapidly. With a low pant, he leaned for a full kiss but was met with Yongguk pushing Daehyun’s face to him instead. Both males groaned and Yongguk smiled, proud of himself. He snorted out a laugh when Youngjae, as was expected, moaned rather loud.  
Looking to the three on the couch, he was surprised to find Himchan and Junhong making out again. Jongup had pulled away and was tending to Junhong’s back, the maknae’s shirt gone. At this angle, he couldn’t exactly see what Jongup was doing but it looked like he was kissing up the younger males spine. Whoever had removed Junhong’s shirt was pushing past just making out and Yongguk assumed it had been Himchan.  
Yongguk leaned forward to kiss one of the jaws closest to him and was greeted with two mouths that skid across his own. Hands, curious and unashamed, followed mouths but only on Yongguk’s body. One hand touched his thigh and, before he knew it, he was being softly devoured by the two of them. Eyes closed, he didn’t pay attention to whose mouth he was kissing, or whose jaw glided over his. At many points, he felt one of them duck down to taste at his throat.  
Opening his eyes, he reached down and tugged on both their shirts. The articles went flying and was quickly followed by his own, an enthusiastic Daehyun having jumped at the chance to strip his leader. Before he could dive back into the fray, this time shirtless he caught movement. Looking, he watched as Junhong was crawling on all fours over to him.  
One of the males in front of him felt up his bare chest as he leaned back, anticipating Junhong. With a groan, Yongguk felt the fingers touching needily over his form, caressing the dip of his collar, just as the maknae’s mouth covered his. The male tasted a bit like Himchan and it made the leader smile. There was no way Junhong hadn’t been told to come over and Yongguk was tickled to know that the young male was so readily eager to follow orders, even these new ones.  
“What are we doing?” Himchan asked suddenly, loud enough for the room to hear. Youngjae, who had knocked Daehyun over and was making his way down the males chest, looked up. Five pairs of eyes found Himchan who had remained on the couch, dragging Jongup into his lap when Junhong had gone.  
“I don’t know, you started it.” Yongguk grumbled, still leaning far back on his hands so he could touch noses with the tall maknae.  
“Staying warm?” Junhong offered and Yongguk snorted a laugh. Himchan seemed pleased with this answer and groped down Jongup’s plush backside, gripping full handfuls through the sweatpants. It caused the male to grind his hips, which resulted in a beautiful moan he didn’t even try to stifle.  
With that, the group seemed to understand that this was okay and everyone who stayed was okay. Junhong bowed his head, tasting Yongguk’s shoulder while the elder groaned and breathed low, head falling back. It offered up more of his chest which Daehyun and Youngjae came back to. Three pairs of mouths and hands latched to Yongguk, making the male groan and drop all the way to his back. Eyes closed, he allowed the three to ravage him, feeling when Junhong became hesitant.  
Lifting up his head, Yongguk watched as Junhong and Youngjae came face-to-face. Daehyun watched, petting over his leaders’ hip, while the two seemed hesitant to get too close. Yongguk enjoyed watching, groaning as the hand got close to his crotch. He reached over, nudging the elbow, and Daehyun looked over. Smiling, he nodded and the hand pushed up under sweats, teasing his fingertips over the hip and then down, grasping Yongguk.  
With a sharp inhale and groan, he bucked into the touch. It knocked into the two cautious males and startled them. They looked to Yongguk’s face then trailed down to the movement under those sweats. Both appeared fascinated with the fact that Daehyun had crossed that line.  
Himchan appeared rather suddenly, fingers burrowing into Junhong’s hair as he encouraged the gap between the two men to close. Without question, the maknae leaned forward and Youngjae accepted the kiss. The two males slowly got a taste of each other before Himchan murmured words of encouragement and then they got more into it. Youngjae shuffled forward, crawling into Junhong’s lap and nearly knocked them both over.  
Yongguk, brows furrowing with the pleasure of the handjob, watched Himchan take in the situation. He reached down, pulling the edge of those sweatpants down. Yongguk sprung free into the air, gaining a groan. Daehyun didn’t stop, but kept up the casual motion from base to tip. Daehyun’s plump lips parted as he looked up at Himchan who bowed down and kissed the other, thrusting his tongue to taste this one as well.  
He pulled away after a few long, dragged out heartbeats, and glanced about. Jongup had come over, the quite male content to watch for now. Junhong and Youngjae had started grinding against each other, the latter male loudly moaning and panting into the kisses the two exchanged.  
“Yongguk shouldn’t be the only one losing his pants.” Himchan announced, dragging attention to himself. He reached over, hooking Youngjae’s pants from the back with two fingers and tugged them down. The seam of his backside showed, he male looking over his shoulder to get a view of what Himchan was doing. Wiggling his hips, he smiled and encouraged Junhong who slid his hands down and pushed the pants down farther. The spring of Youngjae’s flesh coming into the open sparked movement from the other males in the room.  
Almost like a switch, they all started to work on removing the rest of the clothes they wore. Jongup was tugged over my Himchan who encouraged help in getting Yongguk fully nude. Then they teamed up on Daehyun who returned the attack by going after Himchan. The male lost the battle, which wasn’t much of one, when Youngjae and Jongup snagged from the back while the other two pulled from the front. Before long, all the clothes were off and it had given traction to everyone in the room.  
Yongguk found himself and Jongup lying chest to chest, mouths exchanging attention between each other and Youngjae who was on his back beside them, Himchan and Junhong at Youngjae’s hips. Himchan was showing Junhong how to find the most pleasurable way to touch along sensitive flesh, Youngjae at the mercy of the two. Daehyun was kissing along Jongup’s backside and hips, hands roaming the two bodies in front of him.  
The room was a mess of groaning and hot breathing, bodies rolling so each male could get a taste of the other. Himchan seemed to have taken a good chunk of control as he was, more often than not, the one nudging for movement and a new partner.  
Everyone lost track of who they had kissed, where hands had been. Yongguk had been shy upon first coming face-to-face with Junhong but had ended up enjoying when Himchan guided Junhong to buck their cocks together, wrapped in Junhong’s fist. He had to hand it to the maknae, he had wonderfully powerful hips.  
Jongup was the first to break, so to speak. He was in the middle of Youngjae, on the bottom, and Himchan, on top. He was gently, needily thrusting his hips to give friction to everyone when he reached back and took hold of Himchan’s length. The throbbing, velvet flesh twitched in his grip as he led it to his spread legs. Himchan didn’t ask any questions, but prepared himself. Hands at hips, he slowly worked his own forward until his cock pressed hard enough and popped into the male.  
Jongup moaned, head thrown back and limbs trembling for a moment, when that length spread him wide. Youngjae, underneath, moaned loudly as he felt the body above him pitch. Youngjae’s hands immediately caressed Jongup’s form, encouraging the male to relax. As Himchan started to thrust, Jongup pressed his mouth to Younjae and their mouths moved messily against each other while Jongup continued to be ground into those hips.  
Junhong, having noticed along with everyone else, was blushing. He looked way, bashful of the fact that his hyungs had crossed even that line. His lap, filled with Daehyun, stilled its thrusting. Daehyun, having watched Jongup take Himchan, ground his hips a bit harder. Yongguk was behind Junhong, hands on hips, and watched the bashful maknae second guess these acts.  
“Do you want to stop?” His deep voice vibrated through his chest into Junhong’s back, feeling as much as hearing the words.  
“N-no…” Junhong admitted, shifting in place. He felt Yongguk slide his hands forward and grip Daehyun’s spread knees, pulling the two hips flush a lot harder than their thrusting had been. The two groaned, Junhong painfully hard against Daehyun who was as well. Yongguk pressed his own length to the maknae’s spine, grunting with pleasure as the glide of flesh.  
Without words, they continued. To the sounds of the three not far from them, they decided to go their own leaping jump. Junhong and Daehyun moved themselves, Daehyun up on his hands and knees with his backside to the maknae. Hands caressed hips s Junhong got behind and slid the tip of himself between cheeks. Daehyun bowed down, pushing his face into the blankets that still covered the floor. They had moved just so that Youngjae was a few inches from Daehyun’s face and the two turned, lips grazing before they kissed.  
Jongup looked and Junhong as the tallest among them started to push his hips. With a blush along his cheeks, Junhong made eye contact with Jongup as he, too, breached flesh. Lips parting with pleasure at how warm and tight the male was, Junhong couldn’t help but drag his hips back and forth in long glides until he was hilt-deep in the man under him. Daehyun was moaning just as hard as Youngjae was, their mouths having trouble staying locked but they didn’t seem to mind.  
Without warning, Yongguk came behind Jongup, smiling with his lower lip between teeth, and spread those cheeks. He murmured for Junhong to stay still, to which the maknae listened, and then pushed into the tall male. The whining moan that followed was enough to drag attention from the members who paused to watch. As the youngest member took their leader, everyone watched.  
Himchan, a smug smile on his face, thrust hard into Jongup and made the male cry out, nearly falling forward onto his face. Yongguk rolled his hips back and forth, aware that Junhong was also inside of someone. Daehyun was at the mercy of those strong hips, but only for so long.  
Himchan motioned for a switch and he took Daehyun. Youngjae couldn’t crawl into Junhong’s lap fast enough while Yongguk took a turn with Jongup. The mess of bodies that moved together didn’t stop, wordlessly switching partners every so often.  
Mouths slid against bare flesh, some coming into contact with hard flesh that throbbed between lips. Everyone got a turn with each other. Youngjae tried to encouraged Yongguk on his back, to which he found the male was not a bottom. Himchan bottomed only for Yongguk and, surprisingly, Jongup. It didn’t last long but Himchan lay on his back while Jongup entered him and he stroked himself, loving the feel even as he tasted along the underside of Youngjae and Daehyun’s cocks.  
When the males got experimental, Youngjae wound up with his legs spread wide open as Yongguk, having accepted the offer to be on his back but at a price, entered the male. Himchan came over, feeling over Youngjae’s length and tugging out a few loud, needy moans. Those thighs trembled, dark eyes begging for release but Himchan refused. He got between those thighs and joined Yongguk, pressing into the males backside. Filled almost too tight, Youngjae tipped his head back and could do nothing but feel the cocks spreading him wide open, hands keeping those thighs wide open.  
Junhong was in Jongup’s lap, both their faces turned to Daehyun who stood beside them and watched as their mouths worked on his hard girth. Jongup, hands on Junhong’s hips, pistoned hard into the mans backside while attempting to devour Daehyun. It was causing a rather large ruckus, but no one seemed to mind.  
“I’m getting close.” Junhong admitted, having been listening to the way Youngjae was being ravaged. Jongup nodded and slowed, eyes glazed over just like everyone else.  
“I can feel it, too.”  
Daehyun nodded, watching as Junhong ground hips downwards. He was okay with finishing now, pleasure having lasted at least two hours by now. Jongup got the hint and picked back up to the hard pace from before. Junhong moaned, moving so he could take Daehyun into his mouth and suck on him while he got closer to his end.  
Youngjae was first. With both men inside of him, it didn’t take long for him to panic. He snapped a hand up, feeling over Himchan’s bare chest as he murmured almost incoherently that he was going to cum. Neither males changed their pace but they readied for the inevitable. As the male came, he nearly screamed out his pleasure, body going rigid. He shot over himself, his cock pulsing with release. Ropes covered almost up to his chin, his backside milking the cocks inside of him. The two groaned, feeling the tight muscles contracting.  
They slowed to a stop when Youngjae’s orgasm was gone, thighs twitching to the overstimulated nerves. Gently, hey pulled from him and he hummed, eyes lidded and unfocused. Chuckling, Himchan and Yongguk turned just in time to see Deahyun admit that he was close. Junhong, for some reason, was still on the cusp.  
Yongguk and Himchan came over, joining the remaining males. Yongguk leaned over to lick across Jongup’s lips, sucking the males tongue into his mouth as he reached down and started stroking Junhong who whimpered about it. Himchan went up behind the standing Daehyun and kissed along his shoulder. He effortlessly spread the male and pushed into him. His lips turned to an ear, the man panting and trembling, so close to release.  
Junhong stayed with that cock in his mouth, eyes closed to the pleasure he was receiving himself. He could feel the twitching flesh while Himchan thrust hard and deep, shoving Daehyun over the edge. The male gripped Junhong’s hair, holding him in place as he shot into that mouth. Most of it went straight down but some painted over that tongue and lips as he shoved back, the amount having surprised him. One long rope streamed up, touching close to his nose. When he looked up, lips swollen and parted, Daehyun trembled simply by the way Junhong looked.  
Himchan stayed buried in the backside that had tried it’s hardest to milk him, watching Junhong’s body jerk with thrusts, tongue trying to lap up the cum on his face. He smiled, watching the maknae’s brows furrow as he got close. Jongup was holding those hips so hard, there would be marks in the morning. He was working hard and fast to his own release.  
“Gonna cum in him?” Yongguk asked, the question directed to Jongup who groaned. All the man could do was nod, eyes open and pleading as he got closer and closer. “Paint his insides pearly white…” Yongguk, playing unfair, flicked his finger across Junhong’s tip and it sent the male over.  
His body jerked, hips shoving down, as his spine straightened. The mess on his face forgotten, Junhong felt his release rip through him. he shot over Yongguk’s hand and Jongup’s chest. The release had his backside milking Jongup, nearly begging for the mess it would make. With a hard moan, Jongup gave it what it wanted. Stilling, hands forcing their hips to stay locked, Jongup poured himself in thick, heavy ropes into Junhong. Their orgams lessened together, both twitching from the relief of it.  
Yongguk, proud of them, smiled and leaned to give them both a kiss on the shoulder. Jongup shook from it, nerves sensitive, but he didn’t pull away. Himchan slipped from Daehyun who hummed and lowered himself to sit and watch. Youngjae had made his way over and leaned against Daehyun. Himchan stroked himself and motioned Junhong who leaned over. His lips parted, tongue out. Eyes looking upwards, he watched Himchan stroke himself.  
Yongguk pushed gently, detaching the two in front of him and pulling Jongup into his lap. The sensitive male hummed in displeasure but settled himself, sinking so that cock buried into him. They moved together slowly at first, and then faster as Yongguk worked himself towards his finish. Jongup breathed hotly, his body worn but he wanted to please his leader. Himchan, still stroking himself, used his other hand to touch over Junhong’s cheek. The obedient maknae was so sweet, waiting patiently with his mouth open. It was such a hot sight, especially knowing the male had Jongup’s cum inside of him.  
“I want it in my mouth.” Youngjae declared, coming over to Yongguk and Jongup. Jongup nodded, murmuring an agreement so Yongguk grunted with acknowledgment. He thrust into Jongup a handful more times before he slipped out. Both men waited on their knees as Yongguk stood and then started to stroke himself.  
He came with a hard grunt, hips thrusting. His white ropes covered lips and chins of Jongup and Youngjae, one getting it nearly up the nose. Enthusiastically, they licked the tip clean and then licked the mess lazily off of each other, using both tongues and fingers. With a defeated sigh, Yongguk sat back down and groaned, watching the erotic display.  
The sound of Himchan coming was sudden, as the male had been relatively quiet for a few minutes. Junhong was on his knees, his backside having spilled out a few slippery lines of Jongup over the course of waiting there. His mouth had stayed open, tongue even playing on Himchan’s tip. When his release finally came, Junhong closed his eyes, hardly flinching at all. The white covered mostly into his mouth but left messy streaks along his jaw and chin. Junhong wasn’t ashamed to swallow, even take the tip into his mouth to make sure he got the last bits.  
Youngjae came over, Jongup too sensitive to move, and licked some off of the maknae’s face. He was joined with Daehyun who managed to make his way over away well. They shared what was left off of Junhong’s face before lying down and sighing contentedly.  
With some help from each other, all six males curled together on the floor in the blankets. The snow outside had made it dark, the sound of wind comforting. The six males, content and warm, curled up with each other in an attempt to head to sleep. They had thoroughly worn each other out.  
Within a few minutes, Junhong pushed up and made a face. “Anyone got anything to drink?”


End file.
